ABSTRACT - Administrative Core In this renewal application, the Administrative Core will continue to coordinate and provide oversight for this HIVRAD Program Project grant. The Administrative Core will both maintain scientific and managerial oversight over the projects and cores and ensure that the HIVRAD activities synergize with other AIDS vaccine-related activities at Duke, UNC Chapel Hill, and nationally. In addition, the Administrative Core will ensure that the scientific projects and cores make steady progress toward meeting project milestones, with appropriate statistical oversight. Specifically, Aim 1 of this core will provide overall coordination, communications and data management with dedicated personnel to ensure seamless collaboration and scientific progress and integrity. Aim 2 will ensure the use of quality statistical approaches and experimental design through the expertise of lead statistician, Dr. Michael Hudgens. Lastly, Aim 3 will ensure regulatory oversight to ensure compliance with institutional and federal guidelines. In sum, the Administrative Core will help ensure successful collaboration and the overall success of this unified research effort.